The Bloody Chalice
by Lima
Summary: What if Vegeta called in some help frome some off world friends to help him with Bulma? What if the blue haired wonder got just a teensy bit (read hugely) jelouse of Vegeta's buds? Well I'm not telling. So you will have to read it!
1. If I Only Had a Brain, I could Get an Or...

Hey! Me again. Now, we all know I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. If you do think these things, you may sue me. All you will get is a ticket stub for Jurassic III, ¢35, and some lint. You can have my report card to! Make your parents think you are failing pre-algebra! They'll love it! Mine sure didn't.  
  
  
Bulma shook her head. Yamcha had just walked past with one of the girls he had met at a company party. Bulma shook her head again. When would he learn that she always found out? She sighed. She knew a fight was in order, they had passed the sixth week of them being together (again) yesterday. Yamcha was never faithful for more than a month.   
"That baka. I am soooo sick of him!" Bulma sighed and went back to her computer. Finish these calculations, she promised herself, and then deal with Yamcha.   
She heard someone walk up behind her. Who on Earth was dumb enough to bother her now? They all knew she hated to be bothered.   
"Woman."   
Oh, goodie, the High-And-Mighty-Prince was back again. Bulma sighed. She was in no mood for Vegeta and his holier-than-thou attitude. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing shorts and sneakers and covered with bruises and small cuts. His muscular form was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The tiny voice in the back of her head started whispering, as it always did when he showed his face.   
You know, he is kind of- she smacked down the thought before it could go on. NotnotnotnotnotNOT! He's an arrogant jerk who won't even call me by my name and tells me how ugly and emotional I am all the time and I can't stand him, I'm just trying to accommodate the new guy on the planet!  
Except he isn't the new guy any more, now is he? Face-  
Shut up.   
"Woman, the gravity room is broken again. Go fix it."  
"I'm busy. I'll do it-"  
"Now."  
"Later."  
"NOW."  
"LATER."  
"NOW!"  
But Bulma was firm. She wouldn't even turn around. He thinks he's tough? Not a chance. I'll-  
Vegeta decided to take this into his own hands. Literally. Her wrapped one arm around her waist, swung her over his shoulder, grabbed her toolbox with his free hand, and carried her screaming to the busted gravity room. The titanium tiles were falling off the roof. Some circuitry was exposed and hissing, sparks flying. All in all, it was going to take her free time for a while, but wasn't a real big deal. To bad. He should have left it for later.   
He smirked smugly. "Now."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Not on your life."  
Vegeta watched as she closed her eyes and set her chin in firm defiance. He liked that pride. And apart from that, she might be fragile and weak, but whenever the familiar impulse to destroy struck, the sight of her made his blood boil at the thought of anyone harming that spitfire.   
So he picked up a screwdriver and popped out the panel in front of her. She opened one eye, wondering what he was up to now. When their eyes met, he found himself lost in an ocean of blue. After a few moments, he wrenched his gaze away.   
Bulma blinked as Vegeta began to mutter to himself.   
"Red blue or red green?" TZAP. "Ok, red blue then." The light's flickered on. Bulma's jaw dropped.   
"Vegeta…you're…fixing…how…what…"  
"My, you're articulate today. "  
Bulma's jaw slid a little more.   
"What?"  
"Who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?"  
"What?"  
"Hello! That is a delicate piece of machinery you are tampering with!"  
Vegeta wagged a finger at her mockingly. "No, no, no. Tempering is messing with what is there and in perfect working order. I am repairing damaged equipment. Damaged equipment that must be repaired before I can train again."  
When Bulma just stared at him, he went back to the wires. "Red blue lights, green…white?" TZAP. "Blue?" The door slid shut and sealed its self. "Red blue lights, green blue door. So white blue…" The console hummed to life. Bulma expected Vegeta to shoo her away and start training again, but instead he began bolting the usable tiles back in place.   
"What are you doing?"  
Vegeta looked at her. She was wearing a lavender tee shirt and short shorts; her oddly colored hair hung loosely down her back like a waterfall. She had gotten a grease smudge on her cheek sometime during the day. The sun was setting behind her, fiery oranges softening into purples, the clouds drifted lazily through the sky.   
Kami, she's beautiful.   
Vegeta was staring at her, completely captivated. So Bulma took this chance to study him. She looked at his olive skin, his coal black eyes. Every motion dramatized by bulging muscle. The light played across the sharp angles that smoothed into his face. His widow's peak that tapered into his own, very unique style.  
Kami…  
"Bulma baby! There you are!"   
Bulma and Vegeta ripped themselves away from each other to glare at the idiot who had interrupted them. Yamcha was completely oblivious to the fact that Bulma was furious, couldn't figure out why Vegeta wanted him dead immediately, usually it was more like You-idiot-one-of-these-days-I'll-kill-you-now-get-lost kind of thing, so, he launched right in to his well-prepared speech.   
"Sweet heart, I know I'm running late, but I had to help my neighbor move some furniture-"  
Vegeta sniffed. "A very feminine neighbor at that."  
When they just stared at him he amended his last statement. "Unless, of course, men on this planet wear perfume and lipstick." He grinned malevolently and tapped his cheek pointedly. Bulma looked back at Yamcha, who was hurriedly trying to wipe off the scarlet smudge. She sniffed. Sure enough, the air around her boyfriend was scented faintly of honeysuckle. Ok, Bulma thought, no more Ms. Nice Nymph. You are going down.  
"Yes, and I am so glad you moved all that heavy furniture for Shirley. She is such a thin little thing. No muscle at all." She moved in closer, her voice a seductive purr. She caressed his cheek and Yamcha smiled triumphantly at Vegeta, who tried very hard to smother the smug grin that was spreading across his face as Bulma's plan came into focus.   
"I, on the other hand, have been working out." Her other hand traced his collar. "I'm no martial artist, but I am strong enough to take care of moving my furniture."  
She dug her fingernails into his face, just behind the jawbone where the flesh was soft.   
"And I have learned something. There are lots of extremely sensitive spots on the male body. Shall I show you some?" She drove another fingernail into the soft spot between his middle and ring fingers. Blood trickled down his neck as she added more pressure.   
"Okay, I told a little fib." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I am learning martial arts. It just won't do you any good."   
She flung out her arm and sent him skittering across the yard. Vegeta counted the skips. "Three, four, five, six, seven, seven and a half, he hit the fence post. Not bad."  
Yamcha gaped. They were playing with him! Skipping him across the yard like a stone across a lake!   
"Oh, like you can do better!"  
Vegeta dragged him back to where Bulma was standing, blood dripping off her nails, and proceded to fling him again. Bulma counted.  
"Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven-shoot, can't see him anymore. Oh well, you win." Now very sure that Yamcha was gone, Bulma turned back to Vegeta. "Thanks for playing along. I couldn't have done it without some super back up."   
Vegeta looked at her for a moment. Then he flashed that lopsided smirk.   
"You have serious potential."  
"Huh?"  
"You could be a phenomenal fighter. You just need a little training." And he turned to walk away.   
"Vegeta…" She drew in a deep, steadying breath. "Would you train me? To…to be a fighter?"  
"Why do you want to fight? Just because of that weakling?"  
"I hate having to be looked after! I'm sick of being treated like some kind of cheerleader every time our lives are threatened! I'm really sick of being treated like a weak, whimpering girl!"  
"You are a girl."  
Bulma just looked at him for a moment. "I'm not sure if I should be attempting to punch your lights out or not."  
Vegeta laughed and led her into the Gravity Room.   
"Where I'm from, females were treated with respect. Or else." He rubbed a small scar on his neck absent-mindedly. "They were fighters, artist, politicians, scientists. Whatever they wanted to be. Because they could and would backup their mouths."  
"So all women on you planet could take care of themselves?"  
"No." He picked up the phone and smirked. "They could take care of each other."  
"Hello?" Bulma, now as confused as you probably are, felt her confusion grow as she recognized the voice on the other end.   
"Chi-chi, I need a favor…"  
  
  
"Owwww!"   
Chi-chi sighed. This was going singularly not well. Bulma listened, she did everything to the best of her abilities, but it was those abilities that were the problem. She was getting into great shape, but it was not a fighting shape. Her balance… Chi-chi sighed again. This was going to be a long training session.   
Vegeta, on the other hand, was meditating, watching them in his mind's eye. He was glad he had talked Chi-chi into training with Bulma. He was surprised by the extent of Chi-chi's learning, but he was glad she had agreed to do this. If he had tried to train Bulma, she would be a grease spot by now. Physically, she couldn't be any kind of a fighter. So they moved on to manipulating energy. She was much better at that, but still not anywhere near the level she would need to be to-  
"What the-"  
Chi-chi had thrown an energy blast at Bulma. And Bulma had extended her hands and stopped it. She then proceeded to fling it back at Chi-chi. Without touching it. Vegeta pulled Chi-chi out of the rubble and grinned wolfishly.   
"I think we have something to work with." And he walked off.   
"Let me guess. You need to make a phone call so some poor sap can come out here and beat up on poor Bulma?"  
He flashed a smirk over his shoulder at her. "Something like that. Sap."  
Chi-chi snarled.   
"Oh, come on. You set yourself up for that one. Now come on, I want to know who he's calling."  
  
Light years away…  
"Peazan! Come back here young lady!"   
"Lima, I have to go, I'll be right back. You worry to much!"  
Lima sighed. She was a slender woman, wearing a white blouse and an ankle length red skirt. Her skin was soft and peachy; her eyes were so black you needed a miner's helmet to peer into their depths. Her spiky black hair hung down her back past her fanny. She radiated maternal tenderness. The woman she was yelling at had none of these qualities.   
Peazan was muscular, but still slender. She had dark red hair and coal dark eyes. Her outfit was made out of dragon hide, glittering green in the evening light. Her clothing resembled nothing more than a sports bra, bike shirts, and thigh length heeled boots. Needless to say, there was nothing maternal about her.   
Beep! Beep! Beep! "Lima? You there?"  
"Huh?"  
"Lima! Pick up already! I do not have all day!"  
She opened the com-link channel with trembling fingers.  
"V-Vegeta?"  
  
  
Bomb bomb bomb! What will happen next?!? What does Vegeta have in mind?!? How does he know Lima?!? Where's my teddy bear?!? If you want another chapter in this severely less that exciting saga, you will have to encourage me! Actually, I'll probably do it anyway, but I like it when people care.   



	2. Evil surfaces and Vegeta has a WHAT!?!

Oh! People actually want me to continue this! *Sobs* I didn't think anyone would care! Anyway, now we get to find out how Lima ties into all this! And yes, the character and my pen name are the same; I did it on purpose. I want to write a lot more Lima stories. (Since I made her up myself) We FINALLY meet the bad guy (sort of).   
  
I do NOT own DBZ, but I do own Lima, Peazan, the Planet Treyesan (Courtesy of Saiyan Realtors), Aiko and I'll buy Vegeta, if anyone is selling him.  
  
  
"V-Vegeta?"  
Bulma was fuming. Vegeta was speaking some language she couldn't understand. All she got was his name a few times and that a woman was on the other end. He kept talking for a few minuets, and then hung up the phone. "I trust you are amused?"  
"I just want to know what's going on, Vegeta. Is that to much to ask?"  
"Mmmmm...yes."  
"Vegeta! You are such a-CENSURED-! DO YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU LISTENING YOU-BEEP-?"   
"You have such a gutter mouth, woman."  
Bulma continued to rant at his retreating back. Blue in the face and out of breath, she stormed inside for a shower.   
Chi-chi shook her head and went home. Bulma and Vegeta were quite possibly her strangest friends. She snorted derisively. Vegeta is my friend and I'm living with a green guy. I am living in the center of a weird convergence. The strange energies are drawn here. We are all that stands between the Earth and its total destruction. (AN: I love BUFFY!)   
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, someone else was heading home too.  
"Up goes the shining, up goes the sun.   
Up comes the glowing, up comes the moon.  
Round and round and up and down, some day soon  
You will- who's there?"  
A young girl, mid to late teens, was walking down the street carrying grocery bags. She had soft brown hair, blue eyes, and a generally nice body. Receiving no answer, she began again to head home, singing of her god's greatness and offering a prayer for her soul. The stars twinkled merrily; giving no clue to the horrors that followed the girl. As she turned the corner into a shadowed side street, her stalkers launched themselves at her. She didn't even get to scream.   
  
Lima kissed her husband/mate (being of different races, they had different ideas on family groups and the appropriate title of their significant other) and strode up the gangplank. Peazan sat in the copilot's seat, waiting for orders. She grinned up at her guardian and friend. "The Teine Iolair is ready for take off."  
Lima smiled at her. How long had it been since Vegeta had called for her services? Not that she was complaining, she owed him a fuil ainfhiach, but still...if she had known...his last words to her had been: "Protect her. I may not survive, and she is the last."   
The ship shook Lima out of her thoughts, announcing take off in its monotone voice. They cleared atmosphere and Lima settled again. Peazan headed for the training arena. Lima shook her head and thought; at least I did one thing right. She looked at her hands. Though she was still young by the standards of most species, yet still she felt...old. She laughed to herself. Lima, you can easily live another 500 years. Possibly more. You're what, thirty-eight? And you feel old? Vegeta's still around. Peazan is five years younger that you, looks like she's twenty, and acts like she's sixteen.   
She sighed and rested her hands on her abdomen. That's where her distress was really coming from. She and Aiko had made a child. Now, she was being called back into the line of duty. How would it affect her baby? And Aiko? What would his Lordship say? Lima continued to worry, even as what we would consider an impossible scientific achievement whipped through a black hole, gaining swiftly on a small blue and green planet.   
  
Scene change!   
Blood splattered across the stones as the girl's flesh fed the night hunters in a way simply devouring her soul never could. Then, something changed. The evil turned its heads, trying to ascertain the cause of the shift. Then, as one, they recognized the pulse of a power they had thought long gone. Not since they were last in hell had they felt it. But where was she going in such a hurry? They stretched every sense to its limit.   
And when they sensed that planet, they smiled. As one, death turned toward Earth.   
  
Time passes and our scene flies to Capsule Corp, three weeks later.   
Bulma dropped her wrench into the positron accelerator as the ground shook violently. She scrambled to the door, about to yell at whatever idiot that was making her lab into a roallar coaster, when she saw it.   
It was huge. It looked like some kind of giant sculpture, and appeared to be made of white marble. Graceful, sloping curves made it resemble nothing more than a bird. It came to rest right beside the Gravity Room. A hatch opened, and smoke billowed out. Vegeta appeared at Bulma's side,, which for some reason, did not wig her as much as the giant flying sculpture.   
Vegeta smirked and strolled over towards the hatch. A woman stumbled out of the opening coughing. Bulma's heart stopped. The woman was breath taking. She had dark red hair, and deeply tanned skin that Bulma could see entirely to much of. (Enter Peazan, in case you don't recognise her. (Who wouldn't?))  
"Peazan! Piuthar fa dìleas!"  
  
I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to get this out. And in case anyone is confused, Bulma's little heart problem was jealousy. Peazan is beautiful. Translations are down there. It'll shock you when you readthem, I can promis you that!  
I used the MacFarlane's Dictionary (Scottish Gaelic) at http://www.ceantar.org/Dicts/search.html.   
  
  
Teine- Fire  
Iolair- Eagle  
Fuil- Blood  
Ainfhiach- Debt  
Piuthar- Sister  
Fa dìleas- Not Dear  
  
Umay- Hope  



	3. Bulma Meets the Crew of the Teine Iolair

Hey! Guess who! (Lima, duh.) Yeah, but keep guessing any way. Yes catgirl26, it does mean that! But shhhh, Bulma-chan doesn't know yet. Oh, and sorry about all the time the newcomers and Vegeta aren't talking in any language must of you will understand (Those who do, if I screwed up in translation, please tell me. I will fell like an idiot, but it won't be wrong.) but they aren't from around here, and therefore don't speak...well, you get it.   
I do NOT own DBZ, but I do own Lima, Peazan, the Planet Treyesan (Courtesy of Saiyan Realtors), Aiko, Dysis, and I'll buy Vegeta, if anyone is selling him.  
  
The strange woman looked at the saiyan prince. "Vegeta?" she called. "Mo bràthair, call so bliadhna do?"  
"'Seadh mise."   
By this point, Bulma was confused, awed, and shaken, (Bad pun.*GROAN*) and she was getting mad. Tendrils of smoke curled around her, hiding her. She looked down at herself while Vegeta and the red haired woman talked in their strange language. She wasn't dressed for company, she'd been working all day. She was wearing blue jeans and her t-shirt that said 'Miss Bitch' (Vegeta got it for her for X-mas ^.^), smudged with grease and what not. Her hair was thrown back in a messy pony tail. No make up, but she was wearing earrings. But she was still slender, and curved nicely in all the right places, and after training with Chi-chi and Vegeta for four weeks she was in better shape then some models.   
But this isn't good enough for him? She thought. No, he wants that barely dressed Barbie.   
Vegeta turned to see the second woman standing on the gang plank. (Enter Lima, stage left) She was slender, wearing a white blouse and an ankle length red skirt. Her skin was soft and peachy; her eyes were black and so was her spiky hair, which hung down her back.  
"Lima! Fàilte caraid!"  
She came to him and put her face against his. When she drew away, there was blood on their lips and cuts on their jaws. Bulma was just now begining to get the idea that she sould not be here. Vegeta was infinitely stronger than her, and he was treating these women as equals. She watched as they slowly, almost sensualy, licked the crimson fluid from their faces. Oh, yes, little Bulma-chan should not be here with these psychopaths.  
"Mo triath's fuil ruith a mèin," the woman said.   
"Mo searbhanta's fuil ruith a mèin," Vegeta replied.   
"Mo caraid's fuil ruith a mèin," they said together.   
"Vegeta, a' boireannach? C' ar son eil ise an so?"  
Vegeta looked at Bulma over his shoulder. For a moment he didn't move. He couldn't. The human woman was so beautiful, the sun in the sky hung its head in shame. The birds could no longer sing, for their voices would never fall as sweetly as her's upon the ear. Then Vegeta's other voice piped up: Uh, hello? Control to Vegeta, come in Vegeta, WHAT THE BLANKETY BLANK BLANK BLANK WAS THAT! You are losing it. Low gravity, some chemical imbalance in the atmosphere, that is all it is! You are not attracted to her!  
"Vegeta?"  
He yanked himelf out of his trance.   
"Lima, Peazan, coinnich Bulma. Bulma, meet Lima and Peazan."   
"Fàilte, Bulma!" They said cheerfuly.   
"They say hi." Vegeta translated.   
"Hello."  
"Ise bruidhinn fàilte."   
A crash from inside the ship cut off the silence before it could start. Lima headed back inside through the still billowing smoke, but a young girl stormed out. She was about Gohan's age, wearing short shorts and a tank top. Around her waist was a heavy belt holding an array of tools. She too was grease smudged and looked like she worked in a garage. She had short, spiky blonde hair held back from her face by a band around her forehead. Her dark blue eyes, almost navy, flashed dangerously. She brandished a wrench in Peazan's direction and snarled something at her. Lima laughed nervously.   
"Bhur piuthar leanabh. Ise eil glé toigheach Teine Iolair. Ciamar agad corruich?"  
"Lima, tionndaidh dràsd. Bulma feasd understand."  
"Is it working?"  
The young girl scowled. "I don't care if IT is working or not, you blew the ether drive system! 800 lightyears from anywhere and you BLOW THE DRIVE SYSTEM!" As she continued to rant, Vegeta and Lima had a quick conversation.   
"Her name is Dysis. She's our tech person. And since Peazan breaks everything, it seemed prudent to have someone along who can fix anything."   
"Stowaway?"   
"Vegeta, would you mind telling me WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON!!!!!"  
Dead silence. The workers who had been coming to investigate, even the people leaning out windows, suddenly were very busy else where. Dysis's wrench paused in midair, and Lima and Vegeta took a little half step apart. They all looked confused and a little worried.   
"Lady, what is wrong? I-I am afraid I don't understand what you are so distressed about."   
"I have three new raving loonies on my yard. They aren't speaking gibberish anymore, but I still don't understand a word anyone is saying! Now Vegeta, WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON!"  
"Lima and Peazan are business associates of mine. Dysis is the caretaker for the Teine Iolair."  
"The what?"  
"Teine Iolair. It is the name of the ship. She makes sure everything runs correctly."  
"And I fix it when this nit wit BLOWS THE ETHER DRIVE! I DO NOT HAVE THE PARTS TO FIX THAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
"Okay. So why are they HERE?"  
"You said you wanted to learn how to fight. So I called in the cavalry. But Chi-chi is busy, so I contacted someone willing to come help me. Because quite frankly, short of grinding you to pulp, I have no ideas."  
Lima curtsied. Peazan was to caught up in avoiding the wrench to acknowledge them, and Dysis was getting serious. Seriously mad, that is.  
Lima, wanting desperately to talk to Vegeta alone, finally declared that they could start work tomorrow. It was late and time for sleep. Bulma headed inside. Peazan and Dysis went back in the ship, most of the smoke having cleared. Vegeta and Lima took off without a word.   
  
At St. Berry's Hospital:  
Yamcha was in a body cast. You could barely see him through the bandages (Not that I really want to see him, I do not like Yamcha in the slightest). Chi-chi sighed.   
I'm glad someone found him, she thought. I wonder how long he was in that ditch? And I wonder when his jaw will be healed so we can find out who did this.   
Some guy had found Yamcha's broken body in a ditch seven miles from Capsule Corp. two weeks ago. He was a gory mess. (For those of you paying attention, that means he was in the ditch about 2 weeks. Does anyone care?...)   
"Chi-chi?"  
Chi-chi turned to find Krillin leaning around the door frame, his bald head shining in the sun.   
"Hey Krillin," she said cheerfully, then, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be training with everyone else."  
"I heard about Yamcha, so I brought a senzu bean."  
So saying, he crushed the bean into a fine powder, mixed it in to a glass of water, and poured it down his comrade's throat. Yamcha began to stir, cracking the plaster fort around his previously squashed body. When he was finished, Chi-chi leapt right in with the question that had been plaguing her:  
"Who did this to you?"  
Yamcha looked down at his hands and mumbled something.   
"What was that? I can't hear you."  
Yamcha sighed. "Bulma and Vegeta."  
"WHAT!"  
When Chi-chi could breath again, she thought about what he said. Then she went pale as a sheet.   
"I just spent a-" Chi-chi's throat stopped working. Bulma and Vegeta had pulped Bulma's boyfriend. They could have killed her. Chi-chi fainted.   
Krillin moved Chi-chi into a chair and turned to Yamcha and kind of laughed.   
"I must be going crazy, 'cause I thought I heard you say 'Bulma and Vegeta'. Bulma can't beat you up. That's crazy. Vegeta pummeling you? That I can see. Bulma? No show."  
Yamcha looked away. Krillin, figuring his friend needed some downtime, turned to go.   
"Krillin?" He looked over his shoulder. Yamcha hadn't moved.   
"Yeah?"  
"When I get out of here, I'm gonna round up the others and go find out the score. Something freaky is going on at Capsule Corp., and I intend to settle with a certain blue-haired b!t¢h."  
Krillin could hear the desperation in his friend's voice. He would do anything to get her from the sound of it.   
"I'll tell everyone Bulma isn't feeling so good and wants to be left alone. Ok?"  
"Perfect."  
  
Else where, Vegeta catches up with an old, well, we don't know what she is to him yet. Old girlfriend? Arch rival? WELL? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!  
Vegeta and Lima just flew till they were safely away from Capsule Corp. They landed in the woods. Tall, stately trees, a waterfall crashing over the rocks. It was secluded, even romantic. They didn't notice.   
The pair squared off. They dropped into fighting stances, and then launched themselves at each   
other in sync, colliding and sending a clap of thunder rolling up from the ground to fill the forest.  
For a time, the battle leaned first one way, then the other. But as the duet drew to a close, the balance was dead center. (I'm not putting in a fight scene here because it isn't the important part. Not nearly. Use your IMAGINATIONS people.) A stalemate. Finally, they stopped and threw their arms around each other.   
"Gods it's good to see you,V. I thought you died!"  
Vegeta snorted derisively. "Me? Dead? Come on Lima, Hell its self couldn't keep me from stickin' around and tormenting you!"  
They both got a laugh out of that. They sat down on the rocks by the water and chatted about nothing in particular.   
"Hey, V, who was the girl?"  
Vegeta looked at the stars. The moon was 3/4 full. Ironic, that if he was on his planet, it would look the same, almost full.  
Lima grinned. "Ohh, Vegeta doesn't want to talk about a girl...golly, I wonder if maybe tough guy has a crush?"  
Vegeta glared and hmpfed at her. Lima, taking this as a most desided YES, began to taunt him. (You know, the lame stuff grade school kids say: Timmy loves Amy, Ben is kissing Harriet, ect, ect, ect.)  
"Ok, ok. I don't loath her. Do you feel better now? Have you gotten in your quatia for time that must be spent humiliating and infuriating me?"  
Lima smiled and give him a one armed hug. "No big. You are allowed a crush."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh, thank you mistress, for being so understanding."  
Lima laughed.  
  
Well? This is a little later than the last one, but it's almost twice as long. REVIEW! OR I SHALL UNLEASH... BAD THINGS INTO YOUR WORLD MORTAL!! SO THERE!!!  
  
I used the MacFarlane's Dictionary (Scottish Gaelic) at http://www.ceantar.org/Dicts/search.html .   
  
Mo- My Bràthair- Brother Call- Lost So- These  
Bliadhna- Years Domh- To Me 'Seadh- It Is Mise- I  
Fàilte- Hello Caraid- Friend Triath- Lord Ruith- Flows  
A- With Mèin- Mine Searbhanta- Female Servant A'- The  
Boireannach- Woman C' ar son- Why Eil- Is Ise- She  
An so- Here Coinnich- Meet Bruidhinn- Says Bhur- Your  
Leanabh-Child Glé- Very Toigheach- Loving, protective Ciamar- Are  
Agad- You Corruich- Angry Tionndaidh- Translate Dràsd- Now  
Feasd- Negative   
  
Teine- Fire  
Iolair- Eagle  
Fuil- Blood  
Ainfhiach- Debt  
Piuthar- Sister  
Fa dìleas- Not Dear  
  
Umay- Hope 


	4. Sorry!

Okay, peeps, I love you. And I'm not abandoning this story, it's my baby, but between ff.net and my comp crashing and the Internet not working on my computer and now this thing with Excite, it looks like I'm going to have to settle for writing the chaps and get them all on as soon as I can. I'm sorry, but I'm borrowing my Mom's comp just to tell you this, and she hates when I do that. Of course, She won't ever see this, so I guess it doesn't matter. I'll put in the new chaps over this message as soon as posible. I am sorry in A MILLION WAYS.   
Happy Holidays, and a great 2002!  
@------- 


	5. We're BAAAAAAAAACK!

Glory Hallaluya! Finally, I have my comp fixed! I had already written this chapter, but then my daddy dropped the drive I had put ALL OF MY WORK ON and it broke. Cry with me.  
  
Sweet Lord, do you REALLY think I own DBZ?  
  
  
  
They were one, and they were many. They hid in every shadowed corner, and thrived on the screams of the damned-and the guiltless. But nothing pleased them so much as to draw the very heart and soul of a person out to be completely, utterly, destroyed. For those, there was no after life. No heaven, no bliss filled nirvana waited. They simply…ended.  
  
They had hunted the most powerful in the galaxies, harrying them in dream to conquer them in death. Now, the deadly creatures had set their sights upon a planet that many had attempted to conquer.  
  
How could they know just as many lay now in shallow, unmarked graves without rites?  
  
  
  
"Hey! I'm rusty, finish 'im off with a Ruhetian Sand Storm so I can take notes!"  
  
"Na, she'll go for a Kill Quick. He's to slippery for a Sand Storm."  
  
"Observe QUIETLY!"  
  
Lima smiled. Despite what others said or thought, she had known the prince since their infancy. Beneath the harsh facade, he was sweet as candied jemsak nuts and as much fun as a litter of purrrasa kits. (AN: No, I didn't hit 'r' to many times, you have to roll the 'r'.)  
  
Vegeta's small gloved hands bounced off her like precise hailstones. Sparring with Vegeta after all this time…it was like she had been shoved into a dark, soundless room for the past two decades. She had missed his quick mind and rather underhanded tactics more that she cared to admit.  
  
Bulma frowned into her coffee. The longer these people were here, the more she was appreciating Vegeta's You-don't-talk-to-me-I-don't-talk-to-you policy. They were loud.  
  
"That's gonna leave a mark!"  
  
"Hey! Ribs there!"  
  
Bulma sighed. She was going to need a lot more aspirin.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
Lots more.  
  
At Kami House: Yamcha is better and out of the hospital. Yay.  
  
"175…176…177…178…179…"  
  
"Yamcha, are you sure you don't want to go see Bulma?"  
  
"180…181…182…183…184…"  
  
"Sonny, Puar's right. If you two love birds got into a fight, you should go talk to her."  
  
"She's the one who should apologize!"  
  
"Lesson number one: She is ALWAYS right."  
  
  
  
Well! I'm going to start with a little bitty chappy and work my way up to something bigger. But as soon as I post this, I'm free to start on the next one. Oh, and while I have your attention, I'm thinking about doing some background stories for this one. You know, more about Lima and Peazan and how Vegeta meet them (Well, for Peazan it's pretty self-explanitory, but Lima has yet to be explained.) and stuff like that. Questions? Comments? Flames? Well, click the little button down there…farther…left…no, a little to the right…there. 


	6. It's Sunday and it's early where I am, s...

Hey everybody! Well, I knew there was a reason I hated deadlines. Something always comes up and I get yelled at. *Sigh* Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm to American to own DBZ.  
  
"Sorry Chief, everything looks clear. No sign of that missing transport."  
  
"Damn it, there were twelve Carthagi diplomats and over 500 refugees on that ship! Where the hell did it go?"  
  
Somewhere near the twelfth planet in the Dohult system, the Intergalactic Police cruiser XJ-945, piloted by officer Duk Larange, was searching for a transport that had disappeared in this area a few days ago.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I don't see anything. Wait- what's that?"  
  
Larange stared out at the fuzzy black shape just hidden by the third moon.  
  
"I think I've got 'em, sir. I'll call if there are any complications. Out."  
  
Larange flew over to the shape. Suddenly…  
  
"What in the…"  
  
He stared in wonder, and dawning horror, at the seething black shadow. He watched, fascinated, as the black thing stretched out to touch the ship. And then to engulf it totally.  
  
"Warning. Warning. Engines one and two are down. Lights, down. Gravity, off. Life support systems, failing. Immediate ejection sequence suggested. Warning. Warning. Engines…"  
  
Don't bother making peace with your god, mortal. You'll be meeting him soon enough.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Hey, Bulma!"  
  
She sighed. A week ago, she saw Vegeta for a quick, restrained spar in the afternoon, having spent all morning in meetings, and spent the rest of the day in her lab, trying to convince herself that she was panting because Vegeta was such a harsh teacher. Now, she didn't even see him at meal times or pestering her about the gravity room. His friends took up all his time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lima and Vegeta want to see you. And then Dysis said something about the ship's main engine, but I zoned her out."  
  
Bulma sighed. Well, at least I get to see Vegeta.  
  
Lima studied Vegeta critically as he went through the basics of Bulma's training again.  
  
"So what this narrows down to is that she's manipulating other people's ki?"  
  
Vegeta considered for a moment before nodding.  
  
"What's up with the hesitate, V?"  
  
"I've seen some of the methods used to prevent people from manipulating other's life forces."  
  
Lima was quiet, remembering. The sound of the poor woman's screams still echoed through the "We won't do that to Bulma, V. I swear." She shook herself out of her memories, and a thought hit her. (AN: *Has little mental picture of a thought bubble hitting Lima in the head with a mallet*)  
  
"V? I thought you were trained to handle extra-spatial ki manipulation. Even to teach other people, if the urge struck. Which no one thought would happen till you were well into your thousands! So, what do you need me for?"  
  
"If you must know, I missed my kin." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "And my kith. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Bulma choose that moment to walk in.  
  
I smell trouble. I also smell bacon. I wonder: will Bulma-chan throw a hissy fit? Or just cry some more? How should I know, I'm just the author here! 


	7. Bulma gets jealous and we get new charac...

Hey! I updated! I yammer a lot at the bottom, so read now, talk later!  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway, frozen in shock. Sure, no one had told her exactly what was between Vegeta and these friends of his, but she hadn't thought he was with one of them!  
  
She felt like someone had poured molten lead down her throat, and it turned to ice in her stomach. The world narrowed down to Vegeta's arm around Lima's waist, to his voice as he chatted to her in that strange language, to her smile and faint blush. (That is a very wide narrow you have there.) (Shut up.)  
  
Vegeta glanced up. "Woman, we-"  
  
"Don't you woman me! I have a name, dammit! Use it or I'm going to knock your fricken head off, do you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Vegeta's hand left Lima's hip to rub his ringing ears. "Very loud, in fact. What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem! Now what the HFIL did you want?"  
  
"To prevent you from doing something rash and getting hauled in by the big bads."  
  
"Big bads?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She means the Intergalactic Police Force. The other day when you were sparing with Chi-chi, you made her own ki blast hit her- without using any of your own ki."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, not only is that illegal, and immoral, and unethical, it's dangerous to!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman beside him. Usually she was pretty sane, but sometimes she started channeling her mother, and it gets more and more ugly from there. "Ummm…yeah. Anyway, you need to learn to control it. Otherwise you might kill someone-" He spotted Bulma glaring at him and hurried on- "totally on accident, but humans are touchy about that sort of thing."  
  
Bulma gave Lima the evil eye again. "Okay, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Goku! Stay out of that!"  
  
"Aww, but Chi-chi…"  
  
"I don't care if you're hungry, you'll have to wait!"  
  
Gohan peeked up at his parents over his calculus book. He wouldn't be surprised if one day his dad just wandered off and didn't come back. Or refused to. He felt like just telling his mom to jump off a bridge some days, and he wasn't nearly as much of a twit as his father.  
  
Yamcha looked at his friends. The Son family, Tien and Chouzu, they had even managed to drag Piccolo out to Master Roshi's island. Now, all he had to do was think of a way to convince all of them that Vegeta was doing something horrible to his beautiful Bulma.  
  
"The Queen has not reported in, sir. We have continued to attempt to establish communications, but without luck, sir."  
  
"But there have been no communications? No distress signals, no nothing?"  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
The man breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Tell me if anything gets through."  
  
"Umm, yes sir. But, if I might inquire…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good, sir?"  
  
The man laughed. "Her Majesty is a powerful woman, but she tends to forget that the rest of the universe is not. If she's gone on a rampage, we'll hear from the police first!"  
  
*They are not ready! *  
  
*Silence Nihara! There is nothing we can do. *  
  
*But…*  
  
She pouted. He almost caved then and there, but the price was too great. If they broke the covenant, the last of their children would suffer for eternity. But the lunar goddess was so beautiful, as dark and bewitching as the children she had birthed. And when provoked, just as violent.  
  
He could never understand why so many races portrayed their particular moon goddess as pale and fragile and unchanging. Could they simply not understand that the moon merely reflected its sun? That she was inconstant, forever altering to suit the flux and flow of power through the realms? That from her flowed creation and destruction, passion and despair, pleasure and pain?  
  
He sighed and pulled her to his chest. She looped her tail around his waist, and began to sniffle against his broad chest. He couldn't blame her. Of all of the children that they had birthed, the Vegetas had always been her favorites. And this last one had truly caught her eye. Torn from his pack and people, grown up before his time, and yet, beneath it all, a gentle, even artistic, heart still beat.  
  
*He will survive, dearest. He always has. And we have given him the tools to ensure that the others do as well. He saved them before. I do not doubt that the young prince can do it again. * He kissed her. *For his pack, no task is too dangerous, no obstacle insurmountable. Vegeta will succeed. He has to. *  
  
  
  
Wow! That's 771 words! Woo! Go me! Go me! Oooookaaaaay, I'm done now. It's, like 3:00, and I'm wired. Hey, while I'm toying with the idea of writing some more, what does any one think of a female Vegeta? It is a mostly unexplored idea, although (PLUG WARNING!) Kiarene does a wonderful job in The Saiyan no Oujo. You can find another one of Kiarene's awe-inspiring fics, I Am Vegeta, on my list of favorites. I have been idly exploring the idea as part of a class project (Thank Dende none of my teachers know what a Goku is, they'd kill me!) and got pretty positive feed back. But from teachers, so, who knows! Is a teaser in order here? Am I going to make this note longer than the actual chapter? PLEASE, SOMEONE REVIEW! I'M ALL ALONE IN A DARK HOUSE WITH NO ONE TO TALK TO! 


End file.
